


4. Rivalry

by liionne



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night, and Joly and Bossuet are gracefully bashing heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Rivalry

They were both nervous. Joly had rubbed his nose with the tip of his cane more times than he cared to think about, and Bossuet had lifted his top hat to rub his bald head so many times that he was starting to get friction burn. They were each extremely nervous, as neither one had really been on an unaccompanied outing with another woman before, and they weren't entirely sure what was going to happen or how they should behave. 

Bossuet knew, or at least, he though he knew that Musichetta favoured Joly over himself. That much was understandable- Joly was younger than he, had a full head of hair and didn't have as much bad luck as he did, even if he did think he had every disease now to mankind. It was a meager fault compared to the rest of him, that was perfect enough to warrant Bossuet to take a long, hard look at him under the rim of his hat, as he took in every minor detail of him.

"Don't stare at me," Joly said, his voice light and almost playful as he continued. "It's not making me any less nervous."

"Sorry, mon cher." The other replied, almost immediately. His corner of his lips turned up in a smirk, as he continued, "It's hard not to stare at such perfection."

"Which perfection are we staring at?" Musichetta said, as she stepped out of the house the two men had been waiting outside of. "Yours," She looked to Joly, "Or yours?" She looked to Bossuet. She pursed her lips before breaking into a grin, and Joly gently took her hand with his own free one, giving it a rather touching kiss on her ring finger. 

"Good evening, Musichetta." He smiled, looking up at her through his lashes as he stooped over her hand. Bossuet saw the quite visible flush of blood to her cheeks as she smiled, obviously not expecting the gesture. Damn. Joly had one up on him already.

Bossuet took of his top hat and held it to his chest. "You look beautiful, ma cheri. So different to when we see you in the Musain."

He wasn't saying that just to get back at Joly, either - she looked stunning, simply awe inspiring, and Bossuet had to voice his opinion. For work she wore a plane, navy blue dress and a stain-speckled apron that should have looked unbecoming and dirty, but made her look somehow motherly and wifely all at the same time. She looked good, but nowhere near as good as she did now.

Seeing as it was summer, the air was warm enough to allow Musichetta to get away with wearing a dress with sleeves that started at the midsection of her upper arm, exposing the flesh of her shoulders and her collar bones and her neck, continuing down to a few inches above her breasts, where the neckline started. The dress, which was a pale shade of  
pink, clung closely around the bodice, dipping in to hug her waist, dictated by the fashion, and then flared out slightly, creating a flowing ball gown that finished just above her feet. It was decorated with all kinds of things; there were pleats and ribbons and roses, but in comparison to Musichetta's face, crowned by beautiful blonde curls, it was nothing.

"Thank you." She murmured, the pink in her cheeks turning to a soft shade of red, as Bossuet smiled and put his hat back  
on.

"Shall we be going then? Shouldn't want to miss the show." Joly smiled. He offered his arm to her.

"And knowing my luck, we will." Bossuet grinned, and since Musichetta had yet to learn of the extent of his bad luck, he shared a secretive smile with Joly, and held his own arm out to the lady.

Musichetta seemed caught in a moment of indecision before deciding finally to take both arms offered to her. The three then walked towards the opera house - it was a fairly old building, tall and wide and grand, and though she lived quite close, Musichetta had never been inside it.

"I've never been able to afford a ticket." She said simply when Joly asked, and that seemed fair enough to the both of them. Joly and Bossuet had both had good things happen to them, or had been born into wealth; it wasn't the same case for everyone.

As the sat in the theatre, Joly looked to Musichetta. Her bright blue eyes were focused on the performers on stage, and a slightly smile played on her full, pink lips. Although unintentional, when he had kissed 'Chetta's hand he had caused a rivalry between himself and Bossuet, a rivalry that would never really end, but would lessen more and more as the days  
went on.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was really bad. I found this prompt really hard, and hopefully the next one'll be better.


End file.
